Shtresa e Aplikimit
Tung Pse more em kan bloku. Çka dredi pasna bo qe me më blloku. As nuk jom ka di pse.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 11 00:55 (UTC) ::Hipi nese ndryshon dicka te njejte 3 here mrenda 24 oreve te bllokojne. Edhe nese ndryshon dicka pa spjegu hic. apo e shan diken gjate nderrimit. Ilir pz 2006 Prill 15 20:57 (UTC) ---- tung Ilir! unë jam Mig11 në en:wiki. nëse është e mundur shkrum këtu në gjuhën shqipe e jo në en:wiki, që mos të duket se po merermi vesh me njëri tjetrin për këto gjana! edhe për çdo gjë tjetër konkrete është më mirë të më drejtohesh këtu, si psh nëse don me ndryshu diçka, ma shkrun fjalinë e unë e shtoj atje me emer temin, nëse të bllokojnë apo që mos të duket se vetëm ti po merresh me temen e Kosovës. nëse bon, te en:wiki vetëm në anglisht shkrum, se ashtu duket ma neutrale ma merr mendja. edhe atje vetëm gjanat neutrale mi shkrun, gjanat "ekstemiste" shkrumi këtu :)) flm për komplimentet për reagimet e mija në diskutime. I did my best! --Mig 2006 Prill 11 11:44 (UTC) :::OK ska problem. merremi vesh ketu atehere. Edhe ata po merren vesh ne mes vete, ne gjuhe te tyne. Perparesi e jona eshte qe ne e dime gjuhen e tyne. Po edhe nese mendojne qe merremi vesh nuk e kam fort merzi. Kryesorja pajtohemi ne nje mendim. Mire eshte me fillu artikullin "Albanian lands" sikur ata qe e kane kriju "Serbian lands" edhe me i shkru ne te njejten menyre trojet shqiptare, duke fillu nga historia e Ilireve e deri te historia me e re e shqiptareve. Cka po thu? Te njejten kohe, gjithmone me insistu ne dygjuhesi, "Shqip/Serbisht" e jo me i leju ata emrat e qyteteve me na i shkru vetem ne serbishtIlir pz 2006 Prill 15 20:57 (UTC) imagine nuk ki bo mirë aspak që e ki marr tekstin e këngës "imagine" prej user-faqes teme. kështu po duket si me qene ne i njëjti përdorues!!! une e hoqa tash prej faqes time se nuk ka kuptim! shumë po bjen në sy! heren tjeter mendohu pak, se kështu munden me na blloku të dyve. se thjesht aspak nuk po duket e rastësishme kur pak kohë pas meje, në të njëjtën ditë, teksti i këngës së njëjtë paraqitet edhe në faqen tënde. nuk kam asgjë kundër teje personalisht, por duhet pak ma shumë taktikë me tregu atje. tash mbaje te ti, se unë e hoqa. duhet me tregu origjinalitet e jo me kopju njëri tjetrin. tung--Mig 2006 Prill 11 15:31 (UTC) :::papapappa. Cka nese te them qe ate tekst e kam marre prej internetit pa pa cka ke shkru ti ne faqe tende, po pse e ndegjova ne radio nje dite? Une kete e quaj rastesi, tash sapo e kqyra historine e editimeve ne faqen tende, e e verejta. Me vjen keq per keqkuptimin. Ilir pz 2006 Prill 15 20:48 (UTC) Bon edhe ajo, por nuk po më duket aq bindëse :)) Por siç thojn gjermanët: "Zufälle passieren" d.m.th rastësitë ndodhin. Unë me të vërtetë nuk e kisha me qëllim të keq, dhe ti sigurisht nuk ma ke zënë për të madhe kritikën time, por thjesht ata atje kanë mundur automatikisht me më akuzu si kopje e jote dhe atëherë kanë mujt me na blloku të dyve, edhe pse kurgjo nuk kemi lidhje me njëri tjetrin. Ti po më kupton çka po du me thonë. Si duket nuk ju ka ra aq shumë në sy, se menjëherë kish reagu dikush prej tyre. Natyrisht rastësitë ndodhin, bota është e vogël, e kjo këngë dëgjohet shpesh në radio. Nëse bënë një këshillë prej meje: mos lejo me të provoku, bëhu më gjakftohtë, nganjëherë duhet thjesht me ua injoru komentet që ti shkruajnë në faqe tënde të diskutimit :). Përndryshe mirë po e shkruan anglishten, respekt ki prej meje për këtë. Tung e vikend të mbarë --Mig 2006 Prill 15 21:11 (UTC) ---- :: Vazhdo dysho nese don. Nuk e di me cfare njerez ke kontakt, po une nuk rrej. Kur e them nje fjale ate edhe e mendoj, nuk ka bishta. Une (per dallim prej shume njerezve ne Kosove kohet e fundit) gjithmone e mbaj fjalen kur e them, edhe qendroj prapa saj. Rrenat i urrej. ::: Kush je ti me IP (84.208.129.016) që je futur në mes të diskutimit? Nëse nuk je Ilir pz, çka kërkon atëherë këtu?! --Mig 2006 Prill 15 22:45 (UTC) :::::Ishte editim i imi, Mig. Ilir pz 2006 Prill 16 10:18 (UTC) ---- Kjo eshte rastesi qe me cuditi edhe mu. Nejse. Tash e kam "Nothing else matters" te Metallices. Mos e ki edhe ti tash? hehe. Aspak me te keq nuk ta mora komentin. Me kane akuzu disa here se kam emra tjere me te cilet shkruj. Ata ne fakt kane qene disa shoke te mi, po nejse. Flm per komentet per anglishten, 6 vjet ne fakultet, po nuk eshte mire sa duhet, mundet edhe me mire. Gjakftohtesine e kam pak dobesi. Mu ka lodhe shpirti me keta pisa. S'e di pse i hina ketij forumi se. Pata vendose komplet me i injoru, se s'kane me cka bejne ne Kosove. Tjeterkush vendos tash. Po qe...nje shok me ftoi e mbeta tash. Ti a je ne gjermani a?Ilir pz 2006 Prill 15 21:22 (UTC) Vazhdojme Mig edhe Hipi, ky websajt http://www.alb-net.com/index.htm edhe ky tjetri http://www.alb-net.com/aki/ kane artikuj shume te mire qe munden me na ndihmu me rregullu sajtin e Kosoves edhe faqeve tjera. Kerkoni mrenda saj artikuj qe kane shkru shkijet edhe tjere, jo shqiptare, e me ato te permiresojme dicka. Shpresoj se do te me ndihmoni. Me respekt, ilir_pz 2006 Prill 16 12:43 (UTC) Me këto foto dhe artkuj duhet pasur kujdes nuk është mirë që të prezentohen shqiptarët ashtu. Mirë është që janë këto foto diku por nuk bënë të dominojin hapsiren e internetit. Po mendojë që duhet gjetur një masë, një vijë që për interesa të tanishme nevojiten dhe nuk e pengojin zhvillimin e mëtutjeshem të mbarë shqiptarve--Mei 2006 Prill 16 18:35 (UTC) ::Nuk po them me i vendose fotot e masakrave aty, mirepo ka disa analiza tjera aty qe ia vlen me i perdore. Per cilet artikuj e ke fjalen? psh kjo mundet me u perdor shume mire bile http://www.alb-net.com/aki/archive/aki040-2000.htm apo http://www.alb-net.com/aki/archive/aki032-2002.htm. Mei, a je Mig apo Mig11-shi a kush? Ilir pz 2006 Prill 16 19:05 (UTC) :::Ilir pz: mund të shikosh te faqja ime e përdoruesit Mig, në anen e majtë janë të renditura infot se me çfarë emri jam në wikit tjera. Përndryshe në wiki shqip jam vetëm Mig. :::Sa i përket en:wikit, nuk kam kohë tash për tash të merrem aq shumë me të. Ndoshta pas 10 ditëve jam më e lirë. suksese, --Mig 2006 Prill 17 08:13 (UTC) ::E pashe faqen tende. Mbreselenese. Me pelqen shija jote e muzikes. Kemi shume te perbashketa. Ta lashe nje pyetje per James Bluntin. Edhe une jam i zene keto dite me studime, nuk besoj se kam kohe me u marre me en:wikin per nje kohe. Po nese gjej pak kohe do te marr pjese, e te mos i lejoj ata vandale me ato ndryshimet e tyre pro-serbe. Ndihma jote eshte e mirepritur, se s'po ka shume me ate nivel te njohjes se rrethanave (e besa edhe gjuhes) qe mund te me ndihmojne atje. E serbet jane organizu mire. Nuk eshte cudi qe edhe paguhen nga dikush. Nga permbajtja e artikujve me te cilet merresh, mundem me ia qellu qe studion mjekesi?apo kimi? nejse. Une jam ne studime pasdiplomike per rrjeta kompjuterike. Flasim se shpejti. Me respekt! Ilir pz 2006 Prill 18 15:25 (UTC) Porosi Ke një porosi këtu--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 29 02:52 (UTC) Qe don me u përla me argumete Qe don me u përla me argmete kunder shkijeve kqyre punen e Esat Stavilecit. I ka do libra qe ta kallxoin rrugën qysh me u përla me argumete që i kupto Evropa kurvë. Ato bonë vaki për shqipar janë palidhje po për veshin e evropianve e qe besa edhe të amerikanëve tingëllojin argumente. --Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 29 03:34 (UTC) Na duhet me gjetë një burim që i mbronë me qisi argumente teritorin e Dardanisë. Mes harro se krejt dallaveret janë bo masi që këta të ballkanit me nimen e rusve në njonen onë e të shqiptarve që kanë pasë pozita te sulltani në onen tjeter janë bo. Shqiptarve ju kanë rrasë angleztë se i kanë përdorë për qëllime të veta e masi e kanë shkatrru Osmanin ja kanë nisë me dobësu lidhjen e shqiptare në mesdhe. Tashti a ashtë me vanë këtu termi "shqiptar" nuk e di po shumica e njerzëve pasëardhës qatyne tipave i thojin vetit shqiptar nipa të Skenderbeut. A ashtë qashtu a nuk ashtë duhet me prit kur tja nisin mi bo analizat e gjakit qe po ju thojin tashti DNA ati far kodit. Deri atëher po e dijim që me Beligradin kurgjo të përbashkët nuk kena vetem luften. Ishalla nuk të munova shumë po kur të lexonë për këtë sene shumë, ky konkludim ka me të ardhë në fund.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Prill 29 03:45 (UTC) :Lexoni librat e zonjës angleze Edith Durham (si p.sh. High Albania). Ajo ka jetuar midis serbëve, malazezëve dhe shqiptarëve dhe i tregon mirë ngjarjet e fillimit të shekullit XX. Dori | Diskuto 2006 Prill 29 04:30 (UTC) :::Flm per artikujt. Dori edhe Hipi. Ilir pz 2006 Maj 7 20:35 (UTC) Ceca Ceca e ka dashur arkanin vetem per pare, a ke pa sa i shemtuar eshte Arkani, dhe te lutem, leje atu budalakia ne te ardhmen. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Maj 7 21:02 (UTC) :për para apo për sende tjera, ky është një fakt që duhet të qëndon te artikulli i saj unë jam plotsisht dakord me ilirin në këtë pikë. për atë unë jam i mendimit që këto fakte duhen të shkruhen te artikulli i saj. ndër të tjera duhët të qëndon në të që edhe ajo vetë është marrë me krime. Shiko K.s. te diskumi i artikullit në gjuhën gjermane. tung --bet_0 2006 Maj 7 21:10 (UTC) :: Po amo ku eshte Neutral ketu, une ia degjoj asaj kenget, se i ka disa te mira, adhuruese i saj por nuk jam, jo se eshte serbe, por ka kengetar me te mira, si Shakira, Soni etj. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Maj 7 21:14 (UTC) ::: Si po ju doket tash, por Fakt eshte se ato jane vetem muhabete. --filozofi 35px (diskuto) 2006 Maj 7 21:24 (UTC) ::nuk kam pune me njerez te tille. Bet_0, flm per perkrahjen, po duhet ta pranojme qe ka lloj-lloj. Te pershendesIlir pz 2006 Maj 11 15:22 (UTC) Mirë se erdhe në Wikipedian në gjuhën shqipe Nuk besojë se ne jemi një "projekt" ku është i mundëshem diskriminimi apo ngacmimi i përdorusëve të rinjë. Për ankesat dhe sugjerimet jemi të hapur. Dhe për të treguar se e kemi me gjithë mend se Administratorët dhe Përdoruesit kanë të drejta të barabarta në shpalljen e mendimeve të tyre edhe kemi ndërmarrur hapa konkret në këtë drejtim. Për më tepër shiko: Wikipedia:Kuvendi#Rregulla për Administrator--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Maj 8 11:25 (UTC) :::Flm per info Hipi. Ilir pz 2006 Maj 11 15:23 (UTC) Oj Shqype A je gjallë. ::Kërset pushka, e gjëmon topi ::Në Sanxhak, në Sanxhak e Manastir ::Bini djemt e Kastriotit ... Duhet të pyes babën ose "oraklen" si vazhdon më tutje (ndoshta e kam gabim po melodin me siguri e dinë)--Armendi 2006 Maj 20 04:43 (UTC)